


South of the Border

by Lenore



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes to Mexico during the break. Jared tracks him down. Tequila! Bondage! Cowboy hats!</p>
            </blockquote>





	South of the Border

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://ethrosdemon.livejournal.com/profile)[**ethrosdemon**](http://ethrosdemon.livejournal.com/), with thanks for the enabling.

One minute Jensen was sitting at his table at the beach-front cafe, possibly listing to one side after six margaritas, but basically upright, surrounded by blonde girls with Coppertone tans and dark-eyed senoritas, frosty pitchers of Tecate, as close to paradise as he was likely to get. The next thing he knew, he was sprawled on his back, staring up at the slow progress of clouds, sun stinging his eyes, the white umbrellas above the tables seeming to wave at him. He'd felt a jolt through the alcohol haze, and he wondered if it had been a tremor or something. They did have earthquakes in Mexico, didn't they?

A dark shape blotted out the sun, looming over him, and he'd know that silhouette anywhere. Kind of belatedly he realized his jaw hurt. Oh, he thought, _not_ an earthquake.

"Jared?" It came out all honeyed and Texas, the tequila shots or heat or maybe just Jared himself melting away Jensen's careful diction.

"You fucker. I told you I was going to take you to Mexico, show you the real experience."

Jensen squinted, a combination of sun and confusion. "But then you said maybe it wasn't such a good idea."

"Of course, this is where you'd come. Fucking Cancun."

"I bought you a ticket."

"And then you went off without me!"

"Because you said you weren't coming!"

"Only because you seemed so conflicted about it!"

Here was one of many good reasons not to get messed up with Jared, the fact that he could be more of a girl about things than some actual women Jensen knew.

Jared's boot connected with Jensen's shin. "Fucker!"

Had Jensen actually said that out loud? Damn tequila.

"Stop fucking kicking me!" Jensen managed to push himself up on to his elbows. He was light-headed from days of drinking and he really needed to piss, but he wasn't so far gone that he missed the interested stares being cast in their direction. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Ass," Jared said, not exactly answering the question. Finally, he grabbed Jensen's hand and hauled him to his feet. "I'm guessing you're staying there." He nodded his head toward the tallest, shiniest, most phallic-looking hotel on the island.

Jensen cracked a grin. "How'd you know?"

Jared took him by the scruff of the neck. "Come on, jackass."

By the time they were crossing the hotel lobby, Jensen's head had cleared enough to make room for at least a little common sense. This was his _co-star_ that he only had to work with fourteen fucking hours a day, and they were headed to the elevator which meant what it meant, and bad ideas didn't suddenly become good ones just because you'd crossed the border.

He was about to say all this when the elevator doors closed behind them, and then Jared had him up against the wall, that hard body hemming him.

"You look like you've fucked everything that moves down here." He bit Jensen on the neck, too hard to be playful. "Have you? Those cheerleaders at the café. The poolboy who smiled when we came in. You let him fuck you, Jen? Maybe he brought a friend, and they gave it to you at both ends." Jared's mouth brushed against his ear, his voice low and gravelly, "I bet you'd like that. I bet you'll like this even better."

He shoved his hand down Jensen's pants, enough of a surprise that Jensen banged his head.

"Fuck, Jared! Don't get me hard. I have to piss."

Jared squeezed his cock. "You know what you always say to me when I ask you real nice not to embarrass me on the set?"

"Suck it up, bitch?"

Jared smiled kind of evilly, and the elevator dinged as they thankfully reached their floor.

Inside the room, Jared rolled his eyes.

"What?" Jensen asked, looking around.

The décor was retro modern, all black and white, a low couch, white shag, black lacquer headboard, lots of chrome and leather. Okay, so maybe it did look a little like the kind of place old Eurotrash went to die.

Jared gravitated over to the bar. There was salt and lime for shots and half a fifth of tequila left. He tipped the bottle back, taking a long slug.

"Help yourself," Jensen said dryly. "I've gotta—" He jerked his thumb toward the bathroom.

"If there's a bidet in there, I'm revoking your right to call yourself a Texan," Jared warned him.

Jensen went to take a leak and came back out to awkward silence.

"So—" he began slowly.

They'd never actually talked about this, never even really admitted it, just kind of flirted with the line, get too close, pull back, over and again, since the day they met.

This time, though, Jared cut right to the chase, "Get your clothes off. Get on the bed."

Jensen didn't move. Couldn't, actually. Jared had just leaped over several steps in the decision-making process, and Jensen's brain was lagging way behind. His cock, on the other hand, was ahead of the curve.

Jared threw back the covers. "Do it, Jen."

 _Like he's The Boss or something,_ Jensen thought distractedly.

Jared pointed a finger. "I want you butt naked by the time I come back." He slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Jensen spent the few minutes Jared was gone aimlessly fidgeting. Jared returned without his shirt, lube and a box of condoms crooked in his arm, the white terrycloth ties from the complimentary robes trailing behind him. It made Jensen's mouth go dry and also kind of freaked him out. Jared always looked a little crazy when he was really determined.

"Fucking get your clothes _off_ already, Jensen." Jared took a meaningful step toward him.

"For a good guy, you can be a real prick sometimes." Of course he was balanced on one foot, shucking off his jeans when he said it, somewhat undermining the effect.

"Get on the bed," Jared said.

An order, really, and Jensen knelt on the mattress.

"No. On your back."

He lay down. Pretended to himself his hard on had nothing to do with Jared going all dom on him.

Jared approached, in his own sweet time. He set the supplies down on the nightstand and slid onto the bed, straddling Jensen in one easy motion, the cowboy in him clearly showing.

"You're a bossy fucker, you know that?" Jensen tilted his head back, chin at an aggressive angle, like a swagger.

Jared didn't answer, just reached for one of Jensen's wrists, tied it to the headboard in a neat terrycloth knot, then did the other. Jensen expected…something after that, but Jared just sat there, looking smug, assessing his options. All of which was rather arousing, and occasionally Jared would shift his weight, his ass pressing back against Jensen's erection, driving him crazy, the bastard.

When Jared leaned down to him at last, Jensen was surprised by the softness of his mouth, light brushes of his lips, making Jensen's skin buzz. He opened his mouth and fell into the kiss. Jared's tongue touched his, more exploration than conquest, and, sure, Jensen got off on Jared being all alpha male, but this unexpected gentleness was surprisingly better.

That was just the thing about Jared. There was no predicting him.

They kissed for a long time, the room quiet in some way that felt significant, just the sound of their breathing and the soft, wet of their lips. Jared had the beginnings of a beard, and his cheek rasped against Jensen's skin every time he moved. Jensen tried to reach for him, touch that roughness, and when he couldn't, he started to jerk hard at the restraints, making the headboard bang against the wall in his frustration.

"Come on, Jared," his voice throaty with the promise of sex, "I want to—"

Jared smiled, shook his head. "I like you this way." To make matters worse, he slid off the bed, headed for the tequila. "You're way ahead of me. I need to catch up."

Jensen sat up, as much as his bound arms would allow. "Get your skinny ass back over here!"

Jared ignored him, started to cut up a lime.

"I'm fucking serious, man," Jensen said, as menacingly as he could given his situation.

Jared didn't seem the least bit concerned. He arranged the lime slices on a plate like Martha-fucking-Stewart, gathered up the tequila and salt, strolled back over to the bed.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Jensen growled at him.

Jared settled beside him, tilted his head. "Yeah?"

He dropped a kiss to Jensen's chin, then shook salt onto his throat, strategically, right on his Adam's apple. Jensen stopped breathing when Jared licked it off.

"Fuck," he said softly.

Jared tilted back the tequila, bit into a piece of lime.

"It's the ritual I like about doing tequila shots," Jared said conversationally, his eyes traveling over Jensen's body, scouting locations.

When he sprinkled salt on Jensen's nipple, Jensen actually whimpered. When he did the other one as well, Jensen started to shake.

"You taste good," Jared said, sliding down his body.

"Please," Jensen whispered. He wasn't above begging.

He was already so hard, but the salt on the inside of his thigh, the hot swipe of Jared's tongue there, that was almost enough to kill me.

"Just fuck me already, Jared. Please? Fuck me."

Jared set down the shaker on the nightstand, but this was only a tease. "You know you're probably salty enough on your own."

He tipped the bottle, pouring tequila in the dip of Jensen's belly. Jensen's muscles tensed at the sudden sticky coolness. Jared bent his head and slurped up all the tequila he could, making a noise obscene with promises, the rest of the booze trickling down Jensen's sides.

Jared smiled, all devil. "I like this ritual even better."

He poured himself a second shot and a third and a fourth.

"Fuck, fuck," Jensen muttered, completely unstrung. "Jared."

Jared stretched up to kiss him. "Jen."

"Please."

Jared took a moment, then set the bottle down, gave Jensen another kiss before getting up again. He stood at the foot of the bed and very deliberately stripped off the rest of his clothes. Bare skin that seemed to go on forever, legs up to _there_ , smooth chest, a line of hair that started below his navel and led to his cock, long and flushed and standing out from his body. So fucking gorgeous.

Jensen must have said that out loud, because Jared smiled, put his knee on the bed and climbed all the way up Jensen's body, slow and predatory. The next kiss wasn't so gentle, and then Jared pulled himself up, swung his leg over Jensen's hips, straddling him again.

He leaned forward, rubbed his erection against Jensen's lips. "You've got the prettiest, dirtiest mouth I've ever seen."

Jensen had imagined demonstrating for Jared all the filthy tricks he knew, many times, in vivid detail, and he was nothing if not a man of opportunity. He opened up and flicked his tongue around the head of Jared's cock.

"Fuck, Jen. Fuck."

Jared grabbed hold of the headboard, Jensen took his cock into his mouth, and Jared started to fuck.

"God," Jared moaned.

Jensen thought pretty much nothing could be hotter than Jared finishing like that, but apparently he preferred to play the hero. He pulled away, slurred a quick kiss over Jensen's lips, and moved lower. He pushed Jensen's thighs open and knelt between them.

He met Jensen's gaze. "I've thought about this. A lot."

Then he did it, mouth messy and urgent on Jensen's cock, trying to gobble him up. Jensen lunged bodily, pulled hard at the terrycloth, but the bonds held. Jared and his fucking rodeo knots. No way to get his hands on Jared, push him down, make him do that some more, so Jensen had to settle for a steady stream of encouragement, "fuck, Jared, oh god yeah, fuck."

For all Jared's bravado, it was still pretty clear he'd never done this before, and Jensen was reminded of yet another reason this wasn't supposed to be a good idea.

Jared lifted his head, replaced his mouth with his hand, jerking Jensen's cock hard and fast. "That been the problem, Jen?" he asked, as if he could read Jensen's thoughts. "You too much of gentleman to take my cherry?"

Like pulling a string, and Jensen came all over his stomach.

Jared laughed while he untied Jensen's hands. "You're kind of easy, you know."

Jensen flipped him over, held him down. "Fuck you."

"You can, if you want," Jared said lazily.

Jensen bit him on the neck, hard enough to make him jump. "You fucking love driving me crazy, don't you?"

Two could play this game, and Jensen took his damned time, kissing Jared in every obscure place he could find, brushing his fingers over his skin, but never quite touching him.

"You fucker," Jared cursed. "Just fuck me already."

Jensen grinned. He liked how limited Jared's vocabulary got when he was really horny. He grabbed for the lube, squirted sticky stuff on his fingers, reached behind himself.

"Shit!" Jared lifted his head, trying to get a better view.

Jensen ripped a foil package open with his teeth, slid the condom on Jared, and climbed on top of him. He pushed down, and Jared's fingers sank into his skin. Jensen wanted it too much to take it slow, and the sear of being breached too fast shot all the way up his back.

"Easy, easy," Jared muttered, stroking his hands over Jensen.

Best part of getting fucked, that instant when pain turned to pleasure, and every cell in Jensen's body felt suddenly incandescent. He started to move then, undulating like a bronco rider. He figured Jared would appreciate that.

Jared gripped Jensen's hips, his eyes wide, fixed. "Fuck, Jen. Fuck."

Jensen leaned forward to kiss him. "If you're good to me, next time I might wear my Stetson."

"Next time you're going to fuck me." Jared's eyes were dark and bottomless, even when he smiled. "So the time after that."

Jensen smiled, kept moving. He really wanted Jared to come first, 'cause he was just a romantic that way, but Jared had found that spot that lit him up like a Roman candle. If Jared didn't come pretty damned soon, romance was going by the wayside.

He ran his hands over Jared's chest, held Jared's gaze and licked his lips.

"Fuck," Jared groaned and bucked up harder.

"Come on, Jared," Jensen told him. "Do it."

Such a polite boy, like he'd just been waiting for permission, and Jared screwed up his face, closed his eyes, and shuddered. Jensen stroked his own cock hard and thought, _So that's what Jared looks when he comes._ A good thought, he liked it, and he came all over Jared's gorgeous chest a second later.

Afterwards, they lay on their backs, both of them staring up at the ceiling, their chests rising and falling in post-orgasmic tandem. Jensen was never at his most observant when he'd just got laid, especially when it had been this fucking fantastic, and some time went by before noticed the clammy feel of damp sheets beneath him. When it did finally register, he figured simple problem, simple solution, and hooked his leg around Jared's and flipped them.

"What the fuck?" Jared barked out.

"You made the wet spot," Jensen told him with a smirk. "Only right that you should lie in it."

Jared's hands closed on Jensen's shoulders, pushing. "Bitch!"

Of course Jensen pushed back, and that just made Jared all the more determined. Soon they were clenched together, knocking pillows to the floor and the phone off the nightstand. Jared might be bigger, but Jensen knew more dirty tricks, and Jared had the liability of a ticklish spot just below his ribs. Jensen had discovered this horsing around when they were filming. Once again, he was not a man to pass up opportunity.

Jared practically jumped into the air when Jensen's fingers found that vulnerable place. "Bitch! There's no tickling in wrestling."

"Oh, yeah? Who says?" Because Jensen had no intention of stopping.

"You're in for a world of hurt now," Jared promised, launching his own counter-attack.

Jensen wasn't even ticklish, never had been, but the dementedly serious look on Jared's face, damn that made him laugh. Once he'd started he really didn't know how to stop.

"Do you give?" Jared demanded.

Jensen only laughed harder, and Jared interpreted that as a white flag.

"Bitch" he said one last time, although he was smiling.

And here was the reason this really, _really_ wasn't a good idea. Because more than anything else, they were friends, and Jensen really liked that.

Jared sighed. "Can't you think about that later?"

Jensen shot him a look. This thing with Jared getting inside his head was starting to weird him out.

Jared rolled his eyes. "It's not like you're so inscrutable." His expression went thoughtful and then he said, "Okay, so how about this? You don't act like an ass, and I won't act like an ass, and everything should be cool."

Jensen raised an eyebrow. "You really think that will work?"

Jared shrugged. "Worth a try. And if doesn't, then what happens in Mexico stays in Mexico. But for now, we're just on vacation."

Jensen had to consider this for about half a second. "Okay." He held out his hand. "If we're on vacation, then stop hogging the tequila."

Jared laughed, passed him the bottle. Jensen took a healthy swallow.

"Hey, Jensen?"

"Yeah?" He passed the bottle back.

"You bring your Stetson with you?"

Jensen broke into a smile. "No." He turned onto his side and gave Jared his dirtiest leer. "But I could see if they sell them in the gift shop."


End file.
